1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fracture plating system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a low profile periarticular tension band plating system with soft tissue neutralization cable tunnel/channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small bone periarticular fractures, such as fractures around the knee and elbow, can be problematic because of limited soft tissue coverage and the small size of bone fragments. Fracture plates currently available to treat these simple tensile fractures are bulky and are often prominent, leading to a secondary surgery for hardware removal. Current plate systems require suitable bone quantity and quality and a fracture pattern compatible with the device.
Additionally, a figure eight tension band wire is often used for treatment of simple fractures around knee and elbow. Such wire is difficult to place, remains prominent, and applies a variable and unknown amount of tension.
Another example of traditional cable fixation encircles the bone and induces a variable but often large amount of soft tissue trauma, potentially devitalizing the surrounding bone.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a low profile fracture plating system with cable fixation that can be passed easily into the surrounding soft tissues.
It is further desirable to provide such a system that is made specifically for simple tensile fracture patterns and small bone fragments.
It is further desirable to provide such a system that functions as a tension band.
It is further desirable to provide such a system that does not encircle the bone, resulting in less soft tissue damage and therefore less bone devitalization.
It is further desirable to provide such a system that allows the reduction clamp to stay in place during placement of the plating system.